


getting lucky

by whereverimayfindher



Series: what is this i'm feeling [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverimayfindher/pseuds/whereverimayfindher
Summary: "Ah, Kappy and I were talking. He asked if you wanted to come over.”He looked over at Willy, his eyes trailing down involuntarily before snapping back to his face and studying his profile. He had met Kappy a couple of times hanging out with Willy, had heard plenty about him and liked him well enough. Yeah, that could work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks go to the lovely arionriot, who let me ramble on about these boys and bounce ideas off of them, gave me some more ideas, and then graciously offered to beta. Love you babe.
> 
> This fic takes place after the St. Pat’s game against Chicago, which by my calculations makes the title approximately 1% less lame.

As Auston finished up, he noticed Willy standing by the locker room door, furiously texting someone. He glanced up from his phone and caught his eye, nodding at Auston’s raised eyebrow. Willy fell into step with him as he walked out. 

“So, what’s up buddy?”

Willy opened his mouth but was interrupted by his phone buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and bit his lip at what he saw there. 

Auston bumped elbows with him, smirking, “Good text, eh?”

Uncharacteristically, Willy flushed, his cheeks pinking up a bit. Auston watched how it spread over his pale skin before focusing on his words, “You sound like a Canadian. You sure you from Arizona?” After the requisite shoving this caused, he continued, “Ah, Kappy and I were talking. He asked if you wanted to come over.” His voice was light, but he gave Auston a significant look. Despite hanging back, they were still within earshot of the larger pack of guys.

Auston thought for a second. He hated losing, but he had finally broken his pointless streak, and after playing well against a strong team the sting of defeat was fading, leaving determination and restless energy in its place. He could afford to unwind a bit. Willy had played great, had given him a gorgeous feed for the team’s only goal tonight so - oh. He looked over at Willy, his eyes trailing down involuntarily before snapping back to his face and studying his profile. He had met Kappy a couple of times hanging out with Willy, had heard plenty about him and liked him well enough. Yeah, that could work. He nudged Willy and nodded. He had driven in with Mitch, so he shot off a text to him and slid into Willy’s car.

The drive over to Willy’s place was a little quiet, tension hanging in the air. As they pulled up to a red light, Auston fiddled with Willy’s presets and European dance music blared out, starting an argument about the relevancy of Swedish house music and chirping about their respective tastes in music. Their argument trailed off and they quieted down into a comfortable silence, their nerves eased.

As they rode up the elevator Willy’s phone buzzed again. He looked over at Auston as he put his phone back into his pocket. “He’s waiting for us. He can get a little impatient,” he said, smiling. 

Auston hung his jacket over the hooks Willy indicated, setting his shoes on a rack by the door as he scanned the room. The apartment was modern-looking, sparse in the minimalist way that spoke of a designer’s touch, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the clutter of life: a sports bag with spare equipment spilling out, a hoodie thrown over the back of a chair, two empty mugs by the window seat overlooking the city. Willy had already continued into the apartment, and the low conversation he had heard stopped as he was padding over to the open bedroom door.

He inhaled sharply. Willy was leaning down to kiss Kappy, who was sitting naked in bed, stroking his fingers through the other man’s hair as Kappy slid one hand inside Willy’s suit jacket and gripped his waist, the other cupped around the nape of Willy’s neck. He felt like a voyeur, watching them kiss intimately. His face heated as Kappy drew back and glanced over at him, murmuring something to Willy. He crooked his finger at Auston and got up, meeting him halfway. 

“We haven’t been very good hosts,” he said, smiling, and put his hand on Auston’s cheek, looking into his eyes for a moment before kissing him. His mouth was as plush as it looked, and he was a good kisser, drawing a small moan from his throat. He broke away long enough to say, “You can touch,” putting his own hands at Auston’s waist and gliding them up to his shoulders, pushing off his jacket. Auston let his jacket fall and traced his hands over Kappy’s back, felt out his muscular shoulders. 

He startled, suddenly remembering Willy’s presence as he felt gentle hands at one wrist taking off his cufflinks. Willy had stripped to his underwear and was standing behind Kappy, nodding to him as he moved to the other wrist. Auston shivered at the heat in his eyes as his fingers lingered on his bare wrist before he moved away, setting the cufflinks on a dresser and bending down to get something from a drawer. 

Kappy spoke lowly into his ear, sounding amused, “I agree, it’s a nice view, but let’s get you out of this, okay?” 

Auston heard Willy call back, “I can still hear you,” as he was drawn back in with Kappy’s hand on his face. 

The kiss heated up and he felt Kappy’s hands at his belt, hesitating there for a moment until he moaned encouragingly. He unbuckled Auston’s belt and cupped him briefly through his pants before unbuttoning them and sliding his hand in, tracing his cock through his underwear. Kappy tugged on his hand, and Auston stepped out of his pants and toed off his socks as he led him to the bed. 

Willy was lying back on the pillows pushed up to the headboard, touching himself through his briefs as he watched them, his pupils blown out. “So, how are we doing this? You said you had a plan, Kassu?”

Kappy nodded, “Well, I saw your goal,” he tilted his chin at Auston, “off a pretty decent assist.” His eyes dancing, he put a hand on Willy’s thigh, quieting his grumbling, and continued, “Since Willy has been talking about you so much I thought we could have a little...Fun.” He smiled innocently, “Have you ever spitroasted someone?” Auston choked.

 

 

Auston looked down at Kappy as he sucked Auston’s cock, fisting his hands at his sides. Auston was sitting against the headboard with Kappy between his thighs. Kappy looked so good, flushed down to his chest with his lips wrapped around Auston, a slight sheen of sweat starting to cover him. Behind him Willy looked like a wet dream with his hair mussed, a hickey Auston had made starting to form over his right nipple, his dick looking painfully hard bobbing against his stomach and his fingers buried inside Kappy. He was struggling not to come already in the slick heat of Kappy’s mouth, and if he was any judge Willy wasn’t far behind.

Kappy drew off him as Willy finally pushed into him, groaning, Kappy’s own moan muffled against Auston’s hip. He stilled and Kappy took a few deep breaths before making the okay signal. Willy started thrusting shallowly, his face drawn tight, as Kappy took Auston into his mouth again. He didn’t take him particularly deep, but the movement of his tongue and the suction around his cock was more than enough. He guided one of Auston’s hands to his head, and Auston moaned. He could hear Willy fucking into Kappy. Then he did something with his tongue, and suddenly it was all too much. He managed to get out, “I’m going to-” before his orgasm hit. 

When Auston came back to himself, breathing hard, Kappy was blinking up at him, his eyes glazed; he had apparently managed to pull off at least somewhat, judging by the cum on his cheek and dripping down his chin. Auston groaned again, his head thumping back against the headboard, and then he heard another low noise. He looked down to see Willy tense up and then slump down against Kappy. 

Kappy brought his hand under him, starting to jerk himself off, but Willy took hold of his wrist lightly. “Ah, ah, älskling, not yet.” Kappy whined, pouting up at Willy. It was a very effective pout from where Auston was sitting, but while Willy’s face softened, he held firm. “This is our goal celebration, yes? You can wait for us.” 

He turned to Auston and said, “Wouldn’t you like to go again?” Auston’s breath caught in his chest at the sight of both of them looking up at him, Willy’s mischievous smirk and Kappy’s pout. He nodded, and at that Kappy sighed but agreed.

Willy’s smirk widened into a smile, and he surged up to kiss Auston. They parted breathlessly, “The real challenge will be stopping this one, from coming before we’re ready,” he said, laughing as he reached down to flip Kappy over onto his back from where he had been grinding into the mattress.

They traded lazy kisses, on their sides with Kappy between them, trailing their hands over him enough to keep him aroused without bringing him to the edge. Auston skimmed his fingertips up and down Kappy’s thigh and followed the crease of his groin up, avoiding his cock but making note of what got the most fidgeting and soft noises. He raked his nails through the trail of hair down his stomach as Willy broke off and sucked Kappy’s nipple, catching it between his teeth. When Kappy squirmed, he moved back up to Auston, brushing his lips against his jaw and scraping his teeth along it as Auston bared his neck. He pulled back and then captured his lips again, reaching down blindly and pinning the hand Kappy was trying to touch himself with to his side at the same time.

Fortunately, they weren’t young for nothing, and soon their kisses turned from languid to passionate. Auston hardened again, and Willy gripped him, stroking him lightly, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Auston said, surprising himself with how husky his voice sounded.

Kappy said breathlessly, “Took you two long enough, thought you wanted to kill me.” 

Willy smiled at that, brushing Kappy’s bangs off of his forehead and cupping his cheek, his thumb resting on his cheekbone. “Never. Well, only on alternate Tuesdays.” Kappy huffed out a laugh, turning his head into the caress. Auston felt a pang of longing before pushing it down.

Kappy let his head rest against Willy’s hand a moment longer and then flipped onto his elbows and knees. He said, “Alright, chop, chop boys” sounding so serious it startled a laugh out of Auston.

He stopped laughing as Kappy dipped his head down, licking a stripe up his dick and mouthing at the head. He took Auston into his mouth, sucking hard and then relaxing, swirling his tongue along the underside of his cock. Kappy groaned around him as Willy pushed inside him. Auston fought to keep his eyes from closing at the feeling.

He watched as Willy bent over Kappy, mouthing at his shoulders and pressing kisses on the back of his neck as he ground into him. 

Kappy wrapped a hand around the base of his dick, slowly taking him deeper. As Auston’s dick bumped the back of his throat Willy brought one of his hands up, squeezing Auston’s hip. 

Willy started talking to Kappy, “You’re doing so good, baby. You’re taking us so well, you look so hot right now.”

Kappy worked his throat around Auston, easing him further in, and Willy’s hand gripped tighter as Auston struggled not to thrust into Kappy’s mouth. For as much chirping as he would get, he kind of hoped there would be bruises tomorrow, and he moaned at the thought. 

He finally gave into the sensation, letting his eyes slip shut, and his world narrowed to the feel of Kappy swallowing around him and Willy holding him down. He somehow had the presence of mind to tap Kappy on the shoulder. This time Kappy didn’t pull back, and Auston only managed to hold on for a few seconds longer before coming down his throat. 

As he came down he registered that Willy was still running his mouth, praising Kappy in a low, urgent tone. Kappy pulled off of Auston, and in a slight shuffle his cheek came to rest on Auston’s stomach. Willy gave his hip a final squeeze and brought his hand underneath Kappy, starting to jerk him off with quick, tight strokes. 

Fine shudders started to wrack his frame, and Auston found himself putting a hand on Kappy’s head, running his fingers lightly through his hair. Kappy pressed himself further into Auston, his face tight, and Willy broke off his flow of words, directing Auston. “Pull his hair a bit, gently. He likes that.”

Auston complied, tugging at the roots, and apparently that was all Kappy needed, as he spasmed, tumbling over the edge and his body going limp. Willy lasted a few more strokes before groaning and following them, resting his forehead between Kappy’s shoulder blades briefly before flopping over to the side and taking the condom off, tying it off and tossing it into the trashcan.

Kappy mumbled sleepily before stretching his arm out, hitting Willy’s chest until he sighed dramatically and held his hand. Kappy made no response to this, humming contentedly and snuggling into Auston.

Auston’s thoughts drifted and quieted with the hazy feeling of satisfaction post-orgasm, and how oddly... Safe he felt, lying here. 

They laid around until the sweat started to cool and they felt gross, showering quickly and unanimously deciding not to deal with the mess in the bedroom, moving into the guest room and quickly dropping off to sleep.

 

 

Auston woke up as sun streamed into the room, his eyes blinking open. He was lying between the other two, Kappy draped over his back partially, his arm over Auston’s side and Willy curled towards him, his face slack in sleep. There was some drool on his pillow, which Auston definitely found disgusting, not cute. He made a mental note to find a way to chirp him about it later as he snuggled further against Kappy and fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's vital that you know that the Swedish house music thing is real. An actual quote from an article I read: “Clune calls the duo [Kapanen and Nylander] “great kids who are kind of attached at the hip” and share a love for European dance music.” Can you believe?? Fucking nerds.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr, @ captainmorganrielly


End file.
